Daughter of the Moon
by LadyOfNerdz
Summary: The Second Wizarding War might be over, but the world is still far from safe. For Lyra Scamander and her best friends; James Potter, Dominique Weasley, and Matt Greyson, its time to have their own adventure at Hogwarts.


Prologue

Lyra Scamander ran through the barrier that separated Platform 9 and 3/4 from the muggle train station with reluctance, ice blue eyes showing her dread. Most young children looked forward to their first year at Hogwarts, but Lyra was sure it was going to be torture. Her parents didn't understand, but then, Rolf and Luna Scamander were not the most normal people, even their daughter could see that. They just couldn't comprehend why other children would treat Lyra differently.

Speaking of her parents, Rolf and Luna appeared right behind her, slowing down to a walk as they came through the entry. They headed over to the edge of the platform where their youngest child was waiting. Lyra's older brothers, Lorcan and Lysander, came right behind them. The twins immediately grabbed Lyra's trunk and her owl and hauled them on the train with their own things, looking for empty compartments to place them in. Luna and Rolf walked over to stand by Lyra.

"Are you alright sweetheart? You look like you've caught a wrackspurt." Luna waved her hands around her daughter's head as she talked, as though she could bat away the little creatures she believed were invading Lyra's mind.

"I'm fine Mum! Stop." She said as she pushed Luna's hands down. Lyra didn't believe in the strange creatures her mother was always talking about. There were plenty of wonderful magical creatures that were actually real, it wasn't worth bothering with the fake ones. Most of the time she just played along, because it wasn't worth saying anything, but not today. She was far too nervous today.

Luna looked a bit put out. "Really Lyra, you would feel much better if you let me get rid of them." She raised her hands again, but before Lyra could say anything, her father came to her rescue, taking Luna's hands in his own and moving them back down.

"Let it be Luna dear, I don't think wrackspurts are her problem." Rolf was a tall man with dark hair and a gentle voice. He knew why Lyra was so nervous, and unlike her mother, he actually acknowledged why the other students would hate her so much, although he thought the idea was ludicrous.

Lorcan and Lysander chose that moment to jump off the train. They were identical, with Rolf's dark hair and Luna's pale skin and eyes. They were going to be third years and unlike their sister, the twins had nothing to fear from Hogwarts. They shared identical grins as they landed on the platform, their excitement obvious. Lyra envied them.

"We found compartments! Everything is on the train and ready to go." Lorcan said.

Lysander checked his watch. "Good timing too, because the train is about to leave. Just enough time for some goodbyes." He was embracing Luna before he was even finished talking, Lorcan right behind him. Luna held them both tightly, rattling off last minute advice, most of which made absolutely no sense, but the twins accepted it all easily.

"Don't worry Mum!" Lysander said earnestly, "We got it!" They let her go and want over to Rolf, hugging him lightly.

"Take care boys, and watch after your sister. We'll see you at Christmas." Rolf put a hand on each boy's shoulder as he spoke, looking down into their eyes. They both nodded, then turned to hop back onto the train.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad! Don't let the nargles bite!" Lorcan yelled over his shoulder before they disappeared. It was an old joke in their family, a play on the muggle phrase about some sort of bug that lives in a bed, with a bit of their mother's insanity added in. Lyra was pretty sure that muggles only used it before they went to bed, but the Scamanders used it almost every time they said goodbye to someone.

Lyra watched them go, before turning pleading eyes back to her parents. This was her last chance. If they made her go now, she would be stuck at the school until Christmas. Three whole months she would have to deal with her problems without them. She didn't know how.

"Please don't make me go." Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but Rolf and Luna heard it easily.

"You have to go." Rolf said, kneeling before her so his eyes were level with his daughter's. "It will be alright Lyra, I promise. You'll have so much fun at Hogwarts, you won't even want to come home for Christmas, you'll see. Everyone is nervous before their first year, but you shouldn't let that stop you from going to school. You're going to learn and become a great witch."

"They're nervous for different reasons!" She whispered angrily at her father, making sure to keep her voice low so that no one would hear. She didn't want them to know. No need to start the hate early. "They'll hate me."

She had avoided everyone since she was bitten, even all of her old friends, sticking close to her family. Three months was not enough time to get used to how the moon now affected her body, and she was sure that everyone would hate her for how she was different. She had heard stories about werewolves all her life. They were monsters, and so was she.

Luna put her hand on Rolf's shoulder as she looked down at Lyra and said, "They won't hate you Lyra. There's nothing to hate." Her mother's dreamy voice had a bit of steel in it, which was rare. Luna truly believed what she said, but that was just how her brain worked. She accepted everyone, refusing to hate someone just for being different. Lyra supposed she was lucky to have parents as open minded as her own, but right now she just wanted to go home.

Rolf stood up abruptly, grabbing Lyra's arms and turning her around to face the train, before bending down to whisper in her ear. "They won't hate you, because they won't even know. You're not any different from the rest of them, no matter what they believe. There was another boy once, with the same problem you have. His time at school was the best of his life. He was a great wizard, and a hero, and a werewolf. Just because you are a werewolf doesn't mean you can't be great Lyra, as long as you are brave enough to try. Be brave."

Her breath caught has he spoke, and Lyra stood frozen for a long moment, his words ringing in her ears. _Be brave_. Lyra stepped on the train. She turned around to see her parents smiling, and the train began to move. Her heart in her throat, Lyra simply waved until they were out of sight.

It didn't take her long before she found the empty compartment where Lorcan and Lysander had placed her things. She didn't mind that they weren't sitting with her, for they had their own older friends that they hadn't seen all summer. She took a seat and placed her forehead on the window, watching the scenery roll by.

She couldn't believe that she had actually gotten on the train, and although her stomach was still twisting in knots, her father's words were still echoing in her head. _Be brave. Be brave. Be brave. _She hoped he was right.

Lyra jumped when the door slammed open, whipping around to see who was there. It was two first years, not unlike herself. Even more surprisingly, Lyra actually knew who both of them were. James Potter was a skinny boy, but tall for an eleven year old. His black hair was all over the place and his bright green eyes seemed to dance in the light. His smile was mischievous and infectious. Dominique Weasley had inherited her family's Veela charm, though her hair was Weasley red instead of blonde. Her eyes were like silver, and they flashed as she gave a smile that was every inch as winning as her cousin's.

They were actually her friends, though Lyra had avoided them these past three months after she was bitten. They knew what had happened to her, and like most people, she was sure that they would hate her for what she now was. Everyone would hate her.

"Dom! Have we found a ghost?" James asked loudly, giving his cousin an obvious look.

"I think so James. I was sure that Lyra Scamander had actually died of that werewolf bite, considering how we haven't seen her these past three months!" Dom was readily sarcastic, as they carried on their conversation without even looking at Lyra, who was staring open mouthed at them anyway.

"Must just be someone who looks like our friend. Because it can't actually be her." James said, before sitting down in the seat across from Lyra and holding out his hand. "James Potter, nice to meet you."

Dom took a seat next to her. "Dominique Weasley. And you are?"

Lyra couldn't even answer, her eyes shifting from James to Dom and back again. What were they playing at?

In the end, Dom quit playing, probably realizing that Lyra wasn't going to answer. The girl put her arm over the blonde girl's shoulders, hugging her tightly. "Lyra, you didn't think that we would hate you just because you have a slight problem with the moon now!"

James butted in. "Because that would be really stupid of you, and I always thought you were smart."

Dom ignored him and continued, " Why would we? My dad is part werewolf himself, and Teddy Lupin practically lives at James's house."

That spurred her into action. "That's different!" Lyra spat, "They aren't full... full," She hated saying the word, "Aren't full _werewolves_. They don't actually change into monsters every month!" She snapped her mouth shut, looking down miserably.

"We don't think you're a monster."

Lyra's head snapped up at James's words, her blue eyes staring into his green ones. All the smile and play were gone, his face and voice completely serious.

"Really?" She asked quietly, daring to hope.

"Yes really!" He yelled, exasperated. "Now stop being stupid and be excited! We're going to Hogwarts!"

Despite herself, Lyra laughed, and finally returned Dom's hug, grinning across at James. "Thanks." She said, feeling happy for the first time in weeks, as some of the knots loosened from her stomach.

Amazingly, everything seemed normal after that. James and Dom started talking to her like they had just seen each other yesterday, not three months ago. She didn't understand them, and she probably never would. They caught her up to date on the things she had missed, though she was quite tight lipped in return, not wanting to talk about her new life as a werewolf, though they were making no effort to hide the fact that they wanted to know.

Finally James had enough. He leaned forward and said bluntly, "So tell us about being a werewolf."

Thankfully, or not, Lyra was saved from having to answer as their door opened again, but this time she had no idea who the boy standing in the doorway was. He was a short, nervous looking kid with brown hair and hazel eyes. When Lyra, James, and Dom turned to stare at him, his pale skin flushed bright red.

"D-Do you mind if I sit in here?" His voice was high, and he looked majorly embarrassed and thoroughly miserable. Something had happened to him, Lyra could tell, but she had no idea what.

"Of course you can!" Dom said instantly.

James responded at the same time as Dom, "Why can't you go back to the compartment you were sitting in before?"

"James!" Lyra and Dom yelled together, both girls turning to glare at him. If possible, the boy flushed even redder.

"What?" James demanded, looking back and forth between the girls, "We've been on the train for well over an hour, he must have been sitting somewhere. And besides," he lowered his voice, "We were just getting to an important, _secret_, topic."

"That important topic can wait." Lyra told him, relieved, before turning back to the boy in the door. "You can sit in here, just ignore James."

"Just because you don't want to answer..." James muttered to himself. Unfortunately for him, both girls heard him perfectly.

"Shut up James! This boy needs a seat, and we are going to give him one." Dom said flatly, leaving no room for argument. "Anyway, I'm Dominique Weasley, but everyone just calls me Dom. This is my friend Lyra Scamander, and my idiot cousin James Potter."

The boy just nodded politely at the introductions. Due to the lack of reaction at the name 'Potter,' Lyra determined that the boy was a muggleborn.

"I-I'm M-M-Matt Greyson." He said quietly, looking utterly terrified, like he expected them to kick him out at any moment.

"I suppose you're a muggleborn then?" James asked. Lyra and Dom immediately yelled at him again, receiving a shocked look in return. He really didn't understand what he was doing wrong.

The glaring contest was so intense that they almost missed Matt's answer. "Yes. I suppose you lot have a problem with that too!" This was the first thing he had said that actually had some fire behind it, and it caused the other three to turn their stares to him.

"Why would we have a problem with that?" Lyra asked.

"The people in the other compartment did!" He shot back, answering James's question from earlier. They had kicked him out because he was muggleborn. She realized why he had been so afraid to sit with them too, because he was scared they would reject him as well.

"Stupid purebloods!" James shouted, standing up. "I'll show them what's wrong with muggleborns!" He made to storm out of the compartment, but Lyra stood up and grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Sit down." He didn't move, but she managed to tug him back into his seat anyway, before collapsing into her own. Dom hadn't moved, though she also looked furious. Matt was just staring at them all in confusion.

Dom caught the look on his face, and made to explain. "There are people, like the kids in the other compartment, who call themselves purebloods, meaning that everyone in their family for generations have been wizards. For some reason, they think this makes them better than everyone else in the world. They're idiots really, most people know that it doesn't make any difference."

"Then why did you ask if I was a muggleborn?" Matt asked, his eyes shifting to James for an answer. He looked calmer now that he knew they didn't hate him.

"Because you didn't ask me about my Dad. _Everyone _asks me about my Dad," James said with a hint of arrogance.

"His Dad is famous," Lyra explained, "And for some reason James thinks that it makes him special too."

"Lyra!" Now it was James's turn to yell, but Matt and Dom both laughed.

"Why is your Dad famous?" Matt asked, and that was all James needed. Within a second, he was off on the entire history of the Second Wizarding War. Lyra and Dom interrupted regularly with their parents' part in the story. Matt was a good audience, reacting exactly like they wanted. Lyra found the experience of telling him the story quite fun, for she had never met anyone who didn't already know everything.

They passed the rest of the train ride talking, moving on to their own lives when they finished recounting the old war stories. Though Lyra made sure to avoid any mention of her being a werewolf, and James and Dom followed her lead, which she was grateful for.

Matt was the son of a rich London businessman, who had expected his son to grow up and take over the family business, not go off to a school for magic. Apparently Mr. Greyson would have forbidden his son from coming to Hogwarts at all, but Mrs. Greyson intervened, and here Matt was.

Lyra looked out the window and was surprised to see that it was dark already. It was hard to believe that she hadn't even wanted to get on the train this morning. She and Dom kicked the boys out and put on their robes, then moved to wait in the hallway while James and Matt changed.

Lyra adjusted her tie nervously, some of her anxiousness returning as they neared the school. When she walked back inside, James noticed. He leaned forward, and whispered in her ear so Matt couldn't hear, "If they find out, and they're mean to you for being a werewolf, I'll deal with them all. We'll protect you."

Impulsively, Lyra hugged him, just as the train pulled to a stop. They were here. Hogwarts.

She released James and he grinned at her before running out of the compartment. Lyra ran after him, while Dom and Matt followed at a slower pace. She jumped off the train, and ran into James, who was looking around at Hogsmeade station with wide eyes.

The moment she entered the cool night air, her skin began to itch in the moonlight. The moon wasn't full, it wouldn't be for another couple of weeks, but it still affected her. Her breathing quickened, and she clinched her fists.

"Does it look like you thought it would?" He asked her. All the kids had spent hours debating what Hogwarts would look like when they finally got to go.

"No," She admitted weakly, forcing herself to take in the surroundings, though part of her mind was still focused on the moon.

"Lyra? Are you alright? You've gone all pale and sick looking." James looked a bit confused as he spoke. "I thought we were past all the nervousness stuff!"

"That's not it. Its..." Lyra trailed off, looking up at the sky to the silver orb she hatred more than anything else.

"Oh," he said, fidgeting as he looked up too.

"It's ok. I'll be fine. I just... I just need to ignore it. That's all."

"Move over you two! You're blocking the exit!" Lyra and James hurriedly moved out of the way so Dom and Matt could jump off. They looked around with as much excitement as James.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A loud booming voice called, easily reaching over the voices of hundreds of students. Lyra, James, and Dom all exchanged grins and ran over to Hagrid, waving cheerfully at him. For a moment, Lyra's excitement outweighed the feeling the moon gave her.

"Alright there you three?" He scooped Lyra, James, and Dom into a bone crushing hug that lifted their feet off the ground. Hagrid was a common guest at all the Weasley/Potter parties, so the kids knew him well. They all greeted him cheerfully once they caught their breaths. Hagrid's beard twitched in a way they knew meant he was smiling, and he turned back to the crowd, yelling once again for the first years.

"Who is that guy?" Matt whispered to the other three, staring at the giant man in shock. "He's huge!" They laughed, and explained who Hagrid was.

"Any more firs' years? Alright! C'mon, follow me! Mind yer step, firs' years follow me!"

The four joined the crowd of milling first years and set off after Hagrid, heading for the lake. Lyra, James, Dom, and Matt chose a boat together, and the flotilla of boats set off across the lake on their own, causing awed whispers from all the students.

But that was nothing compared to the first sight of the castle. Lyra felt her mouth fall open in shock. James actually stood up in the boat, causing them to rock violently, but they hardly even noticed, they were so enraptured by the view of Hogwarts.

"Beautiful," whispered Lyra.

The boats docked underneath the castle, and they herded out onto the dock, silent as they stared at the great oak doors before them. They opened to reveal a tall man in green robes, with a round, kind face. He smiled down at them. Lyra felt a bit calmer, because she knew him too. His name was Neville Longbottom, an old friend of her Mum's, and the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here." He said, with a nod to Hagrid, who left, probably to go find his own seat in the Great Hall. After he was gone, Longbottom continued. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Professor Longbottom, the Deputy-Headmaster. If you would all follow me." He turned, and led them through the doors.

Lyra felt better as soon as she was inside. Her first sighting of Hogwarts had driven the moon's pull from her consciousness, but it wasn't until it was lifted that she truly felt like herself again. The moon made her body feel so wrong, because it was in the wrong shape. But she felt human now.

Professor Longbottom led them through the enormous Entrance Hall, and to a small room off the side, which Lyra was sure would lead to the Great Hall.

Longbottom then turned to address them once more. "In a few moments you will proceed into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. At Hogwarts you are sorted into one of four Houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. At school, your House will be like your family. You will attend your lessons with your House, as well as sleep and spend your free time in your House dormitory. Your triumphs will earn you House points, while rule-breaking will lose House points." His eyes drifted to James at the mention of rule-breaking. The boy just grinned back insolently. "At the end of the year, the House Cup is awarded to the House with the most points. I'm sure you will all do your best to make your house proud."

Lyra wasn't fully listening to the speech, more focused on the ceremony that was about to come. She already knew all of the information he was giving out anyway. She was anxious as to which House she would be placed in. Her mother had been a Ravenclaw, her father a Hufflepuff. Lorcan and Lysander were both in Ravenclaw. But where did she belong?

Her nervousness returned, but for an entirely normal reason this time. From the looks of the students in the room, most of them felt the same. Dom was staring into space, looking a bit pale. James was still grinning at Longbottom, but his green eyes lost some of their sparkle, shifting regularly to the doors to the Great Hall. Matt was staring intently at Longbottom, seeming to drink in the speech.

"If you will all wait here for a moment. I will return to escort you into the Hall shortly." Professor Longbottom said before disappearing through the door. They watched him go in silence, all the first years milling about nervously.

It was a high, mocking voice that broke the silence. "Awww, looks like the mudblood found some friends after all!"

Shocked whispers filled the room, everyone's heads turning to find the source of the voice. Lyra spotted the girl almost immediately. She was tall and thin, with black hair and pale skin, but it was her eyes that caught Lyra's attention, the irises so dark that it was hard to distinguish them from the pupil. She was also glaring straight at Lyra and her friends. No, she realized, not at them, but at Matt. It looked like they had found his tormentor.

"What did you say?" James exploded instantly, walking right up to the girl.

"I said," she began slowly, speaking as though she was talking to someone who was mentally deficient, "that the mudblood," she nodded sarcastically in Matt's direction, "has apparently found some friends."

James probably would have hit her, right then and there, and Lyra would have been all for it, but Longbottom chose that moment to walk back into the room. The girl walked away without hesitation, melting back into the crowd of students, leaving James fuming.

"Now," said Professor Longbottom, "If you all would please follow me into the Hall." He turned and walked towards the doors, which opened before him. Lyra followed with the crowd, though her legs felt like they had turned to jelly, and her stomach was twisting into knots.

The Hall was enormous, filled with older students sitting at the four long tables. They were all watching the first years enter. Lyra tried not to look at them, or the teachers sitting at a raised table at the other end of the hall, so she glanced up at the ceiling instead. What she saw made her jump, eyes wide with surprise and panic.

There was no ceiling, just the night sky above them. She saw the moon, and knew that it's rays would hit her no matter where she was in the Hall. She wanted to turn around and run out, before she realized that she couldn't feel the moon at all. She still felt normal.

Then she remembered what her parents had told her about the Great Hall, and she almost laughed with relief. What an idiot. Both her parents and her brothers had told her about how the ceiling in the Hall was enchanted to look like the sky. That wasn't the moon, just a copy. She was safe.

The line of first years had stopped and Lyra hadn't even noticed, she had been so preoccupied with the moon. She nudged James out of the way so she could look past him, to see a small stool at the end of the Hall, a patched and frayed wizard's hat on top of it. The Hogwarts Sorting Hat. Everyone in the Hall was applauding, and Lyra realized that she had missed its song. She sighed, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Professor Longbottom was already opening a roll of parchment.

"Arnold, Mackenzie!"

A small brown haired girl walked up to the stool, shaking like a leaf as she put the Sorting Hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" It yelled almost immediately. Mackenzie took off the hat and ran over to the Ravenclaw table, her new blue-robed housemates, including Lorcan and Lysander, applauding as she sat down with them.

James poked her arm and said quietly, "Bet I can guess what House every kid is going to be put in."

"No chance," She replied.

"Beck, Rachael!"

"Gryffindor," James said instantly as the girl walked up to the stool and put the hat on. Lyra rolled her eyes at him.

"RAVENCLAW!"

James groaned while Lyra laughed at him.

"Black, Aurora!"

"So what incorrect House do you think it is this time?" She asked sweetly.

"Gryffindor, I'm sure of it this time!" He didn't seem at all phased by his last wrong attempt.

"You can't say Gryffindor every..." She began, but was cut off by the Sorting Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James grinned triumphantly at her. "Lucky guess," she replied with a shrug.

They went on like that for every student, James being wrong more often than he was right, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Greyson, Matthew!"

They stopped talking and watched in silence as their friend walked up to the stool and dropped the hat on his head. For long moments there was nothing.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as he took his seat. Matt looked relieved, and he turned back to give Lyra, James, and Dom a thumbs up.

Lyra and James went back to their game, using it as a way to avoid their own nervousness and pass the time until it was their turn. They predicted some correctly; Jessica Chang and Jacob Frans went to Hufflepuff, Ernest Goyle to Slytherin, and Amelia Mattson to Ravenclaw, but the rest were wrong.

"Nott, Katharine!" turned out to be Matt's tormentor from earlier. Unlike the rest of the first years, she didn't look nervous at all, walking confidently up to the stool and placing the hat on her head with steady fingers.

"Slytherin," Lyra and James both said instantly, without any doubt.

The Sorting Hat didn't disappoint. "SLYTHERIN!" it yelled within seconds, and she was off, a satisfied smile on her face.

They spent the next few minutes sending glares over to the Slytherin table, before they were distracted.

"Potter, James!"

James flashed her a grin and walked up to the stool, amid the whispers of the entire school. Lyra knew what they were saying. Harry Potter's son, come to Hogwarts. She ignored them and focused on James. To most people he would look completely confident, but Lyra could tell he was nervous. His smile meant nothing, James's emotions where in his eyes.

Lyra wasn't worried for him. To her, it was obvious where he would go. Most of his actions today had made it perfectly clear.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled right on cue. James practically ran over to the table, gaining the loudest applause yet. His cousin, Fred Weasley, clapped him on the back as he sat down.

Time slowed down now that James was gone. Lyra tried to keep playing the game by herself, but after being wrong about "Quinto, Juan" (Ravenclaw), "Richards, Evan", (Slytherin), and "Ryan, Charlotte" (Gryffindor), the game ended up losing its fun, and she stopped.

"Scamander, Lyra!"

She hesitated for a moment, before taking a deep breath and walking up to the stool, turning around and sitting down slowly. She was rather relieved when the hat covered her eyes, because then she could only see the black fabric, and not the whole school as they started at her.

She tried to calm herself down, remembering the words her father had told her that morning, which felt like so long ago now.

_Be brave._

"Be brave?" A soft voice whispered into her ear. The Sorting Hat was talking to her, she realized. "That makes this rather easy, don't you think?" The hat laughed quietly, and Lyra panicked. The choice was easy? What was it talking about?

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She got up, still shaking, and placed the hat back on the stool, before walking over to the Gryffindor table, hearing the cheers for the first time. She sat down between James and Matt, relieved.

James was cheering along with the rest of them, then he said to the other two, "Now three of us are in the same House! All we need is Dom and this is going to be great!"

"Voss, Catherine" was placed into Hufflepuff, then it was Dom's turn.

"Weasley, Dominique!"

The ginger girl walked up to the stool gracefully, her Veela ancestry standing out. No one in the Hall could take their eyes off of her. She was pale as a sheet as she put the Hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lyra, James, and Matt cheered with everyone else as Dom came to sit with them. Lyra was grinning from ear to ear. She was in the same House as all of her friends!

"This is perfect!" James yelled, grabbing Lyra and Matt, who were sitting next to him, and pulling them in a strangle hug while Dom laughed from across the table.

"Better than perfect!" Dom agreed. "We're all together!"

Food appeared out of nowhere to cover the tables, which groaned under the weight. The sight of it effectively ended any conversation, and the rest of the feast was filled with the sounds of happy eating, and sounds of delight at the excellent food.

When the tables finally cleared, they all sat sleepily. The headmaster, Professor Flitwick, stood, or at least they thought he stood, he was so short it was hard to tell, and the ancient little man gave a speech that Lyra was too tired to listen to. Then he dismissed the students, and the Hall was filled with noise as everyone stood up.

"Gryffindor First Years! Follow me please!" The speaker was a tall, incredibly beautiful red headed girl. Victoire Weasley had also inherited her mother's Veela beauty. She was the oldest of the Weasley clan, a sixth year and a prefect. Dom got up and immediately ran over to her, followed by Lyra, James, and Matt.

Dom hugged her, then asked, "I thought showing the first years to the dormitories was the fifth year prefect's jobs?"

Victoire laughed. "Hello to you too! And it is their job, I'm just stealing it so I can show my little sister to Gryffindor Tower." She looked at the other three. "Hello James, Lyra, and friend."

Lyra and James greeted her cheerfully, while Dom introduced Matt. Then Victoire turned back to get all of the first years in line, before leading them out of the Great Hall.

She led them up numerous stairways, down hallways, and through hidden doorways. Every inch of the walls were covered in portraits that waved and welcomed the first years as they went by. Lyra was hopelessly lost. She had no idea how she would ever find her way back downstairs again.

They passed a group of Ravenclaws also heading upstairs, and Lyra saw her brothers among them. Lorcan and Lysander waved and yelled congratulations to her, before being pushed down the hallway by the tide of their housemates.

In time they found their way to the end of a hallway, with a painting of a fat woman in a pink dress. "Hello Fat Lady," said Victoire, before adding for the first year's benefit, "This is the Fat Lady, her portrait is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. The password is Flibbertigibbit." At the word, the painting swung open, revealing an entryway behind it.

Inside the door they found a large common room, filled with old red armchairs and couches. A bright fire burned in the fireplace to the right. Lyra would have sat down, but Victoire led them to two staircases that were in the far wall.

"Your dormitories are upstairs. Boys take the right staircase, girls the left. Your dorms will be marked and your things placed inside. Off to bed now! You all have a long day of school tomorrow."

Lyra and Dom said goodnight to the boys, before going up their own staircase. Just like Victoire said, they quickly found a doorway that said "First Years," and they went inside, to find five four poster beds with red velvet hangings. Lyra was pleased to see that she had been given the bed farthest away from the window, so the moonlight wouldn't hit her as she slept. Her trunk was at the foot of the bed, and she opened it, pulling out her pajamas and putting them on, before climbing into bed.

She fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming about what the rest of the year would bring.

* * *

So that is the beginning of my Harry Potter fanfic! I hope you guys like it :D The actual main story will take place during their 5th year at Hogwarts, but I just wrote their first trip to Hogwarts because I feel like its a really important moment in any story involving Hogwarts. I wasn't planning on posting this, since I mainly wrote it to get a feel for the characters, but my beta loved it so much that I decided to make it a prologue of sorts. So next we get chapter one, back on the train, five years in the future! Are you excited? I sure am!


End file.
